Desire's
by AeroH Luck
Summary: Aria Toyama is a new transfer student to a prestigious Military school. She's very quickly introduced to the schools two most popular girls Mikasa and Annie. Quickly making her way up to the schools ranks as she goes. How will the event's play out? (GirlxGirl)
1. Chapter 1

**_Aria Toyama is a new transfer student to a prestigious Military school. She's very quickly introduced to the schools two most popular girls Mikasa and Annie. AoT Yuri Story.. (GirlxGirls?)_**

It all started when my mother told me we were moving to the United States. I really wasn't even sure if this was something I was going to enjoy, especially since I would be leaving my best friend Yumi behind. The reason for us moving... well who knows. All I can really say is that my mother told me it would be for my own benifit. whatever that meant.. But aside from that I was excited to be able to learn more as a skilled fighter, I was ranked 1st in my old school after all. Anyways atleast I might be able to prove my strength at some other place.

"Aria-San, are you ready to go?" My mother ask looking into my room. Everything was gone, except for my backpack and suitcase sitting next me.

"Yup!" I smiled picking up my things.

exiting outside to our limo I heard my best friend Yumi calling out to me.

"Aria wait!" Yumi ran up to us. "Take this." she held out her hand.

"Huh? What's this?" I asked feeling a cool small object hit my hand.

"it's a promise ring." She said with a faint blush. "that we will see eachother again soon." She said embracing me into a hug. Smiling I wrapped my arms around her waist enjoying our last moment's before I left.

"Thank you Yumi. Ill wear it everyday." I said before pulling out of the hug. Nodding she kissed my cheek and backed away, watching as I sat inside the car. Waving her goodbye until my butler shut the door my head instantly found it's way inside my hands. I hated having to leave her, even more so because I loved her.. Silent tears continued to flow down my face as we made our way to the airport. I could see the concern in my mother's eyes as she watched me, knowing perfectly well of my feelings for Yami.

"we are here." My mother said giving my hand a light squeeze. Nodding I looked back at the ring from Yumi, knowing that this wouldn't be our last goodbye.

* * *

 ** _Two days later.._**

Finally after all those flights we had made it to the U.S.

Our new rich home kindly welcomed me as we pulled up. I was surprised by how nice it looked from the outside. I think from what my mom said on the way here was that it had three floors and was about the size of a mansion. And well... indeed it was. Like seriously what the hell was she thinking buying something so big for only two people.

"It's really.." I said walking up to the house.

"Yeah I know. It will just have to do." My mom walked past me and up to the door step. Did she seriously not think this was enough? Geez..

"All of our things are already placed around the house. You're things are in your room, feel fit to do what you like." She said opening the door.

"Sure" I said walking around the house. Compared to the map layouts I had looked at they did little their justice. This house was beautiful. It was technically something someone royal would own. Looking around the dinning room seemed to be off to my right, It was a huge room with a fire place and television set off in the middle behind the twenty seated Cherry wood table that was in front of it. Windows were off to the right, with black drapes that complimented the rosy red carpet. Off to the left was a huge kitchen area that looked like something from a fancy restaurant. No one was their so I assumed that staff hadn't arrived yet. Walking out and up to my room, which seriulsy took longer than it should have. Shit. I think im lost.

"Uhmm.." I put my pointer finger against my lips in hopes it would help me think better as to where I was.

"Excuse me." I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Hmm?" I slowly turned around to see who it was. "Oh hello." I smiled at the blonde.

"Are you the new transfer student? I heard you and you're mom just moved here." The girl smiled.

"yeah.." I said confused. What did she mean by here, and why was she even here anyways?

"Oh sorry for the bad manners." The girl laughed. "My name is Christa, im one of the students here. You are the principals daughter yes?" Christa seemed nervous. It all made sense now.

"Oh my goodness im so sorry I totally forgot that that's the reason we moved here." I face palmed. "And yes I am, It's a pleasure to meet you Christa. My name is Aria Toyama." I smiled extending my hand towards the girl.

Laughing as she took my hand. "The pleasure it all mine. Anyways are you lost? I could understand with how big this place is."

"Yeah" I laughed "Maybe I am just a little."

"here I can show you to you're room." Christa offered taking my hand in hers.

"Oh uhmm thank you." I said letting her lead me in the direction of my room. "Also Christa.. other's live here yes?" I questioned.

"Yup!" She smiled. "Aside from us and your mom, there are about.. well too many to count." She cheerfully said. "anyways here is your room." She motioned towards a door to her right. On the right of the door was a rectangular golden plate that read: Aria Toyama, Room 4.

"Thank you." I smiled at Christa, noticing her looking behind me with a small blush. Curiously I turned around to see what caused this girl to act this way. What I did not expect was four very cute girls walking up to us.

"Christa!" A girl with black hair ran towards us, arms open to the blonde girl.

"Hey Ymir!" Christa ran up embracing the tan girl. Uncomfortable I looked back at my door, ready to walk inside.

"And who might you be?" The girl named Ymir asked.

"She's the new transfer student." A girl with blonde hair in a ponytail said. Smirking at me as if I were interesting.

"Yes, my name is Aria Toyama. It's a pleasure." I bowed introducing myself.

"Wonderful." Ymir said walking up to me. " You can call me Ymir. And.. The pleasure is all mine." She smirked seductively putting her hand onto my chin, making me look up at her.

"Anyways.." The blonde cleared her throat. "My names Annie, It's nice to have finally met you." She smiled pushing Ymir away.

"Likewise." I smiled my winning smile.

"She's kinda cute, don'tcha think Mika." Someone said. No longer smiling I looked to the side of Annie's shoulder to find my eyes met with two others. "The names Sasha Blouse." The brown hair girl made her way up to me smiling. "and just to be clear im Bisexual" She winked. Blushing at her forwardness I nodded, looking at the other girl that hadn't yet said anything. "Ahhh" Sasha said wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "And that over there is our school's top fighter, Mikasa Ackerman." Sasha pointed to the girl. Interested I smirked.

"That is perfect." I grinned. Aware of my cockiness the girl swiftly made her way up to me.

"Wouldn't let it get to you." Mikasa smirked cupping my face so that it was now only centimeters away from hers. Blushing I looked down at the ground.

"That's not going to stop me though." I said now looking back at Mikasa. Deciding it wouldn't be as fun to let someone else take control for once I slowly moved my face towards her cheek breathing slightly on her before I lightly kissed her. This in terms made many of the girls gasp.

"See you all at dinner." I winked. Walking into my room.

* * *

For some odd reason I was titled "Prince-sama" by all of the girls. I mean come on, did I seriously look like a guy to them? Or was this just because of my little stunt on Mikasa earlier? I sighed remembering the events from the other night. The moment I had entered the dinning hall everyone was instantly fangirling. It was kind of awkward to just sit there the whole time being watched by everyone. Well almost. Ymir and Christa didn't have a care in the world and were just happily talking the whole time. I didn't make time to look at Mikasa either, I was sure she was staring too. Once dinner was over I had instantly made my way back to my room. Just when I was about to head into the shower a light knock was heared at my door.

"Once moment" I said, quickly putting on a robe before opening the door. "Oh Annie, hello." I smiled. Annie nodded keeping a straight face.

"looks good." She said making me confused.

"excuse me what?"

"What I meant is that you look good in that robe." She grinned as if imagining other things...

"Thanks." I laughed nervously putting my hand up to the back of my neck.

"Anyways I was wondering something." She asked, looking as interested as she did earlier.

"About?"

"Are you into girls?" She stared intently at me.

"yes" I blushed.

"That's all I needed to know." She winked, walking down the hall. What the heck? I thought before closing my door and heading into the shower.

* * *

"Over here!" Ymir waved standing up from one of the lunch tables. Smiling I made my way up to the group of girls. Everyone except for Mikasa was there.

"Hey guys" I sat down holding my trey of food.

"I DID NOT KNOW that you ranked first in the school's entrance exams!" Ymir said playfully putting her arm over my shoulder.

"Yeah and?" I took a sip of my drink.

"You beat Mikasa! No one would have ever thought it was possible to do that." The girls all laughed.

"Yeah that's crazy!" Christa said slightly glaring at Christa's arm around me. I mouthed "Sorry" over to her, making her nod an smile.

"heya Mika!" Sasha smiled at the girl that was standing behind Ymir. As if knowing what Mikasa wanted Ymir scooted over making room for all star to sit next to me.

"AWWW!" The whole lunch room erupted. Blushing I pretended as if I hadn't heard anything, continuing to eat my food.

"I want a duel." Mikasa said to the group.

"Huh?" Annie said. "with who?"

"Aria" was all she said.

"I saw that coming" Ymir said.

"What?" I said shocked. "why?"

"Becuase you scored higher on the exam. Now I want to see you're strength in combat." She said grinning. Why is it that the whole lunch room suddenly got quiet? Slowly I turned around to see shocked faces.

"AHHHHH!" The girls all said in unision. For some odd reason I think this has something to do less with popularity and more some something else.

"Fine, if a duel is what you want, then a duel you get." I stood up leaving the lunch room.

"After school on the training grounds." I heard Mikasa say from behind me. Nodding I gave her a thumbs up.

* * *

"I think they're intrested for more than one reason." Christa and Ymir sat on my bed, watching as I put on all of my gear needed for the duel.

"And that is?" I said putting on a black tank top.

"You really have no idea what you're getting yourself into are you Aria?" Ymir laughed as I shook my head.

" A duel at this school is usually a sign that the person who asks for it want's to date you." Chirsta said.

Nodding I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Wouldn't you think that outfit is a little too revealing." Ymir winked.

"It's perfect for combat" I said looking down at my outfit. What I was wearing were short jeans, and then my casual black tank-top on.

"And it's a great distraction." Ymir winked knowing fully well that I was lesbian. Ignoring her comment I let Christa braid my hair into a french braid.

"You're hair is so beautiful." She said as I felt her hands play around with it.

"Thank you." I said to her watching her in the mirror. Ymir just smirked the whole time.

"What color would you even call that?" The tan girl asked.

"I'd go with blonde or red." Christa said.

"Kind of." I said. "It's actually a mix of both so strawberry blonde."

"All done" Christa said. "we better get over to the training fields now, it's almost time." They both smiled.

'Yup."

 ** _Hey thank's for reading! Hopefully I will continue this story bases on how well it does :)_**

 ** _side note: So ive kind of decided to only give hint's as to what Aria looks like.. haha. See you guys next time._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_This story is so fun to write! Hope you all enjoy!_**

 _"Ready?" Sasha asked me through the door._

 _"Almost." I said strapping a belt with a sheath on it. Looking at the selection of swords on the wall I decided to go with the more flashy and thicker one. It was black, traced with silver lining on the sides of it. Smirking I opened the door, revealing Sasha._

 _"Holy, everyone is so going to flip!" She squealed. "come on lets go!" She dragged me towards the entrance of the so called "Training Fields." If anything it was like a huge roman Colosseum._

 _"O-okay." I said opening the door, instantly being revealed to all of the screaming and cheers. Right in front of me was Mikasa, coldly standing there with her arms crossed. She must be pretty serious about this. I thought. I might as well give it my all._

"let's start" Mikasa smirked getting into position. Nodding I turned my body only showing half, lifting up my sword to my face. Not underestimating my Mikasa kept a composed face and raised her sword. The second the sound to go was heard we in instantly clashed at eachother, our swords making ringing noises as we fought.

" I will not loose to you!" Mikasa shouted.

"Don't think I will just let you win!" I smirked hitting at her again only to have my sword blocked by hers. We continued to push all of our strength into eachother both of us panting. Our faces were held up really close, both of us still not budging. Seconds later I felt pain in my stomach causing me to loose air.

"Oughf" I squinted down at Mikasa's fist that had just hit me. About to fall from the lost of air I decided to bluff it. Pretending that I was falling I instantly kicked the right spot of Mikasa's legs watching her shocked expression as she fell to the ground, her sword falling to her side as I straddled her with my sword slightly up to her neck.

"N-no way." She breathed admitting defeat. Starring intently at her I smiled, the whole Colosseum cheering to my win.

"Aria wins!?" The spokes person said through the mic. " T-that makes her the new champion." They said making everyone cheer even louder.

"That was good." I smiled down at Mikasa.

"Yeah" She blushed looking away. I hadn't noticed how long I had been holding her.

"Oh.. I.. Uhmm.. sorry." I lifted myself up, reaching my hand down to help her up. Smiling she took my hand.

"Anything that you would like to say Ms. Toyama?" The spokes person, who I identified as my mom said. Closing my eyes I shook my head, fully aware at the thought in my mind. It had been their ever since Ymir and Christa told me the meaning's of these duels.

"Okay, then dismissed." My mother said throught the mic.

"Aria." Mikasa took my hand. "You understand the meaning in these duels don't you?" Mikasa said looking upset.

"I-" screw it I thought. Instantly I placed my hand on her cheek pulling her face closer to mine. I could feel how heavy her breath was against my face. "yes" I whispered, Bringing our lips together. My cheeks heating up as I felt her hands begin to trace my stomach. I lost all thought of the people that could be watching us, all I wanted was her. As soon as it had happened she pulled away. It was cute seeing how red her face was.

"Aria, will you go out with me?" Mikasa asked, a light smile placed on her face.

"Yes." I smiled, taking her hand in mine.

"Heya love birds!" Sasha yelled down at us. "Since y'all are together and all we need to get Mikasa's things ready!" she winked still knowing I was completely out of the loop.

"What does she mean?" I mumbled.

* * *

"WHAT!?" I yelled, shocked at what my mother just told me.

"Keep your voice down, not many people know about this." She said. " and we don't what word to get out so fast until you both are comfortable."

"You're joking right?" I said unamused.

"well given that you both are dating I made things necessary. So by the time you get back to your room all of Mikasa's things will have been unpacked. Though becuase that room doesn't have an extra bed in it you both will just have to share." she winked. Obvious to the fact that I was nervous my mom pushed me out of her office saying things like. "It's okay. You just be happy" And all of that stuff. Well I guess I really didn't have much of a choice to the matter. I mean... I couldn't really complain at the idea of sleeping with Mikasa..

"Crap" I closed my eyes trying to not let the idea get to my head.

"Arii-san" Annie said walking up to me.

"Oh hey Annie." I smiled in attempt to cover up how nervous I was.

"Hey" She smiled winking. "why you so nervous?" she asked. I know my mom said that no one really knew but I was surprised that Annie hadn't been told.

"It's nothing." I fake yawned. "Im just tired. After the duel I really had it put out for me." I said. That was some of the reason.

"Oh okay." She said taking my hand in hers pulling me closer to her. I didn't realize what she was doing until her lips met mine. My eyes widened at the sudden contact, making my whole body freeze.

"A-Annie" I breathed trying to pull away. With little effort she pushed me against the wall deepening the kiss. I hadn't realized until after awhile that I started to kiss her back. Then I remembered Mikasa, I was with her now. Pulling out of the kiss I looked at Annie.

"we shouldn't" I said

" I know you and Mikasa are together" She said. knowingly I made an "o" with my mouth. "I don't like it" she looked at me as if expecting an answer.

"well I am together with Mikasa. I can't jus-"

"Just be with me, even if you're with her." she pleaded.

"No, im not like that." I said trying to stand my ground.

"it will be our little..." she moved her face up to my ear. "Seeecret." she kissed my ear.

Saying nothing I broke away from her and headed to my room.

* * *

"Hey there" Mikasa greeted me as I shut the bedroom door.

"Hey" I said. The sour expression on my face must have shown, I hadn't realized that I had already let my guard down.

"What's wrong?" Mikasa asked watching as I face planted into the bed. I didn't even pay any attention as to how the room changed with Mikasa living here.

"It's.." I stopped myself

"what?" I felt Mikasa lay on my back.

Sighing I turned my body to face her, not even thinking about the position we were in. "Annie" was all I said. Knowing something was up Mikasa's face hardend.

"What did she do." I could see the annoyance she held to the thought of her.

"she.. kissed me." I said. Making Mikasa's face turn.

"And did you kiss her back?" she stared still sitting on top of me.

"I did.. but then I realized what was happening then left." I averted my eyes.

"I see." Mikasa said before getting off of me. Suprisinly she didn't seem mad at me, but I could tell that she was hurt.

"Im sorry, it will never happen again." I said.

"I know" Mikasa smiled. "But I know that doesn't apply to people kissing you. Just so long as you tell them you're not interested I will be okay." She said raising her shirt over her head.

"okay" I said watching her undress. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. And what I was not expecting was for her to take off her bra. "Wow.. I uhh" I choked. Still watching her. I could see she was watching me intently from the side of her eye. As if she thought I was interesting. Slowly she opened the dresser, pulling out a big black T-shirt. She puled it down her head, covering up her curves. Before laying down next to me she took of her pants, then got under the covers. Sitting up I went to turn off the lights.

"You going to be sleeping in that?" She asked, I could see her face illuminated by the nightlight we had in our room.

"Guess not" I said lifting my shirt over my head, now exposing my stomach and bra. Already having a shirt placed down I unclasped my bra letting it fall to the floor, now exposing my chest. Just as fast as I took it off, I swiftly put the T-shirt over my head and down to my waist. The only thing you could see was my black underwear. Sliding into the covers I stared at Mikasa. Seeing the faint blush on her cheeks.

"hmm?" I hummed wondering what she was thinking about.

"Nothing." she said closing the distance, her arms wrapped around my waist pulling me to her chest. " I just can't help but notice how sexy you are is all." She kissed my check. Embarrased I wrapped my arms around her cuddling up closer to her.

" I would be lying if I didn't say the same." I looked at her, both of us smiling. Our faces slowly closed in a passionate kiss. "I think... Im falling for you Mikasa." I moaned into the kiss, feeling her shiver from my touch. I moved my free hand from her waist to under her shirt. Slowly stroking the skin that was under it. I could tell Mikasa was trying to hold back her moan so I started to trace her abs, fully admiring how great they felt. Still not getting what I wanted I moved my hand to her breast giving it a light squeeze, smiling when she yelped.

"that's not fair." She said out of the kiss, moving her hand under my shirt.

"wa-wow hey hold on." I said shivering from the sudden touch. I bit my lip as she trailed her finger outlining my abs, she was doing the same thing I had just done. Smiling I pressed my lips harder onto hers, moaning once her hand found my breast.

"M-mikasa" I breathed, pulling her closer. This time our kiss turned into something more, I could feel the lust begining to deepen in me. Instantly I positioned myself on top of her, not even thinking twice about what I was doing. We continued to kiss for several minutes before breaking apart.

"Arii... I don't think.." She breathed for air.

"I know" I said. Laying back onto my side. I wasn't ready for that either. Even though I wanted it. No. I wanted her.

Snuggling back up to my girl I kissed her cheek. "Goodnight baby girl." I said closing my eyes.

"Goodnight." She said, only moment's before we both fell into a deep sleep.

 **:)**


End file.
